Loved and Lost and Loved Again
by Diddle10
Summary: Tino thinks that Berwald cheated on him with Mathias. They're on the border of being divorced. Not only that, but Peter ran away. Could they find him and find out the truth about the cheating, or will their relationship be forever damaged?


**Hey guys! Don't kill me, but I wrote another one-shot. It's probably one of my best and longest one-shots. The ending is kind of bad, but overall it's one of my favorites. I didn't mess up Berwald's English, but that's because it would get really annoying and hard to read. This is dedicated to my Finland! She's awesome! **

Disclaimer: I may be America, but I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Tino, please. Just listen to me-" I pleaded. A flower pot went flying through the air nearly hitting me in the head. I blinked in astonishment.

"I don't want to hear it, Berwald!" Tino yelled, this time throwing a boot. It just barely grazed my blonde hair. Tino was breathing heavily, tears streaming out of his beautiful chocolate eyes. It was my fault too. I had hurt him.

"I'm sorry! Sweetheart, listen—" I started to explain.

"Oh, don't you "Sweetheart" me!" He aimed a photograph at my head. Again it missed. The glass shattered into a million pieces, sort of like it was demonstrating what I had done to his heart. The picture was taken when we had gone on a family vacation to Disney World with Peter. We were all smiling-Peter's smile the biggest. Gilbert was the one who had paid for the trip and had even bought Peter ice cream. This was before the lying.

"Tino, why can't you see that I love you?" A plate came hurdling towards my head, making contact with my left ear.

"Because you cheated! With Mathias no less!" When he tried to throw a book, it landed five feet in front of me. He broke down, pained sobs filling the room like poisonous gas. I walked over to where he was on his knees, his tears hitting the carpet. I knelt down and touched his shoulder, but he cringed.

"I didn't cheat on you," I whispered.

"Like I'm going to believe you!"

"I'm your husband!" I exclaimed.

"When has that ever mattered to you?"

"It's _always _mattered!"

"Oh really? Well, now it means _nothing_!" I haven't cried since I was five. I thought that I had forgotten how. Well, tears threatened to escape now.

"You can't mean that," I murmured.

"I think that we should get a divorce." His voice was steady as he said this.

"NO!" a small voice yelled. We both looked to see our adopted son Peter standing in the doorway. He looked about ready to cry. He could join the party.

"Peter, I thought you were at Ravis' house," Tino said. He tried his best to wipe away his tears.

"He had other plans." Tears were starting to spill out of his blue eyes. I stood up.

"Peter—" I started to say. He ran from the room. I held out an outstretched hand to the empty spot my son had just stood. I cursed under my breath. I got up off my knees and started to walk towards the room he had escaped to.

"Let him go. He's old enough to handle it." Tino stood up and wiped away the rest of his tears. Every tear that he shed was another crack in my damaged heart. His cold glare was like a knife cutting me open from the inside.

"Tino—" He held up a hand to silence me.

"Everyone always told me that I was making a mistake staying with you. Who knew they were actually right?" The venom dripping from his words stung even worse than the glare. He turned on his heels and left the room. For the first time in years, I let the tears fall.

* * *

After I cried out all of my grief, I wiped away the sorrows from my face. I went up to our bedroom and grabbed a bag. The drama that took place downstairs was my queue to leave. He didn't want me here anymore. That much was certain. I threw my clothes in the bag that I had grabbed. I cleaned out all of my drawers in a matter of minutes.

I shouldered the bag and headed for the door. I didn't need to say goodbye. There was no way he would let me get the words out anyway. I switched my house key with my car keys on the table near the door. I sent a silent farewell to my family before I crossed over the threshold onto my front porch. It was fairly large with a porch swing to the right and an arrangement of flowers to the left.

I left it all behind and climbed into my car. It was a plain black Volvo. I slid into the comfortable seat and started the engine. It roared to life, and I drove towards Emil Steilsson's house. He had the same thing happen with his husband, an unemotional man from Hong Kong, and he would understand what I was going through.

When I knocked on the door and explained my situation, he let me in. I was glad when he didn't ask for details like his brother Lukas would, probably because Lukas was good friends with Tino. He led me to the spare guest bedroom he had. The walls were a simple off-white and the bedspread was a neutral tone of brown. There was a small desk to the right of the door underneath a window. I pulled back the curtains to see the backyard.

I set my bag on the bed and sat down next to it. Everything that happened finally sunk in. I left my house and family to come live with Emil. Tino thought I had cheated with Mathias. Tino wanted a divorce. The tears fell again. Each drop held a single heartbreak that I couldn't keep locked up. I twisted the wedding band I still wore around my finger.

There was a small knock on the door. I wiped away my tears and emotions before uttering a, "Come in." It was Emil. He had a hint of sympathy in the depths of his blue eyes.

"It's time for dinner," he explained, his face and voice giving away no emotion. His eyes gave it all away. I nodded and got up from the bed. As I walked past, he put his hand on my shoulder. It comforted me a little. The dining room was just off the kitchen and living room. It was fairly large. We sat at different ends. The silence was welcomed. Neither one of us could think of something to say to the other.

Afterwards I retreated back to my room. It was only around 7 o'clock, but I was exhausted. The day's events had sucked out all the energy I had. When I laid my head on the soft pillow, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my door. My blue eyes flew open and I went to go answer it. It was Emil. His face was neutral like always, but yet again, his eyes betrayed the urgency he was hiding.

"Someone is here to see you," he said. Not even worrying about what I might look like, I went into the living room with him. Sitting on the couch was Tino. His emotions were on full display. Fear was etched into his face.

"Have you seen Peter?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh no. I was afraid of that."

"What happened?"

"He ran away," he answered.

"I thought he was "old enough to handle it"."

"He's 12, Berwald. I thought he would be. Apparently I was mistaken. Please just help me find him." Now he knew how I felt, losing two people you love on the same day. I nodded anyway.

"Where should we check first?" I questioned.

"Arthur's house is my first guess."

"I thought he hated Arthur."

"He does, but you know how much Alfred wants to adopt him from us." I did. I nodded again. He stood up and I followed him to the door. Emil waved at us as we drove away. This time his eyes had a knowing glint in them. Could this ultimately save our marriage? I hope it did.

* * *

Arthur's house was only ten minutes away from Emil's so it was a short drive. The silence wasn't as bearable as it was with Emil. Tino usually chattered the whole ride. He didn't even have the music on. It was uncomfortable.

I was thankful when we finally arrived. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. The silence was threatening to choke me if I had stayed a minute longer. Tino followed up to the door and rang the doorbell. Arthur answered almost immediately. He looked baffled to see us.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Is Peter here?" Tino asked.

"Why would he be here?"

"He ran away."

"Why did he do that?" Tino and I shared a glance.

"It's a long story," I explained.

"Well, I haven't seen him. Sorry." A tear slid down Tino's face.

"Thanks anyway, Arthur." He nodded and shut the door. That was the first of many. We went to Antonio and Lovino, Francis and Mathew, Gilbert and Elizaveta, Ludwig and Feliciano, Roderich and Vash. They all said the same thing. Even Ravis hadn't seen him. I suggested we go to the police, but Tino didn't want them to get involved, saying that it would take them months to find him. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew my presence made the whole thing worse.

"Let's try going to Mathias' house," I suggested. His glare cut through me like two knives. I had forgotten that's who he thought I had cheated on him with.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. To rub it in my face."

"Why would I do that? I just want to find my son." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe me. Maybe he wouldn't ever again. We went anyway. This drive was even tenser than any of the others. Tino's grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles turn white.

When Mathias' house came into view, his back went rigid like a dog about to attack. His face had a permanent scowl. We walked up to the door and knocked. Mathias answered and grinned at us.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed and hugged them both. It was awkward, but Mathias was so dense he couldn't feel the tension. He ushered us inside. Lukas nodded a greeting at us. And Peter sat on their couch watching_ Adventure Time_ on their flat screen. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Dads!" he yelled running up to us. I hugged him. Tino just glared at Mathias.

"Tino, why are you glaring at my boyfriend?" Lukas asked.

"Do you know what he and Berwald did?" Lukas' eyes flashed to Mathias. His eyes were glued to the TV.

"What did they do?"

"They cheated."

"Like I told you, I didn't cheat," I said. His glare was aimed at me then.

"Lukas, look! Jake can stretch! He's so cool!" Mathias exclaimed.

"Did you cheat on me?" he asked. The once neutral Norwegian was hurt. His emotions were clear across his face.

"Why would I do that? I've only ever cheated on a math test in 9th grade."

"Tino told me that I had. With Berwald."

"Berwald? The only thing we've ever done is go anniversary shopping together." The room was silent.

"What? Then why did Emil tell me that you were on a date?"

"_Emil_? Why would he say something like that?"

"Maybe he was lonely and wanted some Swedish action," Mathias suggested with a smirk. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" Lukas asked. Mathias nodded. His face went unemotional again. He gave Mathias a stiff hug.

"Berwald, I'm sorry," Tino whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Everything went back to normal after that. I came back to live with Tino, and Peter came back to live with us. Our marriage was still intact and stronger than ever. I even got to punch Emil in the face. Everything was going great. Well, I lost one of my only friends, but he was stupid anyway. One time he told me that my face looked weird. I would never forgive him for that. And he almost sabotaged my marriage. No one could separate us though. I loved Tino too much to let him go forever.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! Oh, and I'm writing stories for my brother on his account. So far I've written two Prussia x Ukraine. His account is BaconLord12 if you want to read them. Review those, and make him happy!**


End file.
